Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria commercial
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Meet The New Faces of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria
1. Salvagio The Italian Bunny Birthday

_Fazbear and Friends: A Swashbuckling Birthday_

The cartoon begins in live-action, showing the viewer the New Fazbear establishment in all its glory; the sun is setting, and a peaceful piano tune is playing in the background. Parents and their children, who are grinning from ear to ear, exit the building. You can barely see the Toy Golden Freddy, Toy Springtrap, and Salvagio animatronics from inside the building waving goodbye to the families as they leave.

After a while, the building and the parking lot fade away, and is replaced with showing us the inside of the establishment, the dining area and the show stage, to be exact. Toy Golden Freddy, Toy Springtrap, and Salvagio are in their places on top of the stage, with their microphone, guitar, and pizza in hand. The employees are now leaving the building, and you're thinking to yourself, _I bet they don't show the poor night guard who has to come in after everyone else has left!_

The camera pans over to the three animatronics on the stage, displaying them front and center. All of a sudden, a line of animated sparkles sweeps across the screen, leaving everything in animated form but the animatronics. The sparkles, once they've reached the other side of the screen, go back the other way, this time covering the animatronics in some type of magical something or other that somehow turns them into cartoons? You _never_ knew there was a machine inside that like...

As cartoons, Toy Golden Freddy and his pals look less like robots and more like cutesy Disney animals; although, the animation is pretty stiff, which, in this case, could be excused. The wide-eyed characters look at each other, still wearing those sickening smiles; Toy Golden Freddy says to Toy Springtrap and Salvagio in a voice that sounds way too high for him,

"Well, guys, what should we do tonight?" Salvagio tries to speak, but, is interrupted by Toy Springtrap, who eagerly roars,

"I've been working on these _wicked_ new jams! They're totally _rocking!"_ You take a moment to cringe, and then Salvagio folds his arms with an irritated expression on his face,

" _Ugh!_ Have you guys forgotten what day it is?" he grunts.

"Friday," Toy Golden Freddy and Toy Springtrap reply. Salvagio glares at them, tapping his foot up and down. Toy Golden Freddy and Toy Springtrap just stand there for a few moments, and then, Toy Golden Freddy exclaims with delight,

"Oh, Salvagio! It's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Wow!" Toy Springtrap adds, "I, like, totally forgot!" Salvagio smiles, and someone else comes into view: You almost scream as the Puppet walks over to one of the tables in the dining area carrying a wrapped box; even in animated form, the Puppet is still nightmare fuel... The characters wave to it, and Salvagio says to it,

"Hello, Mr. Puppet! I'm glad _you_ didn't forget my birthday."

"How could I?" Mr. Puppet laughs with a vaguely British accent, "It's part of my job to give out presents to the little ones on their birthdays." Toy Golden Freddy,Toy Springtrap, and Salvagio jump off the stage and join Mr. Puppet at the Golden Freddy bounces over to the kitchen, calling out to the others,

"I'll get the pizza and the cake!"

"Don't forget the soda, dude!" Toy Springtrap shouts back. The characters all laugh for some reason, and the camera begins to pan over again, and your interest in the pilot is restoring when you realize where it's going. The camera stops in front of the curtain at Kid Cove; a hand from the other side of the curtain pulls on it, and Mangle's head peeks out and looks around, she looks in the direction of the dining area and chuckles softly.

Three more smaller heads peek out from underneath and look in the same direction. To your dismay, the three new characters were Candy The Kitten , Cindy The Kitten, Balloon Girl. Full-Body Mangle points her hand towards the dining area, and growls,

" _Rwowr..._ how could those landlubbers ignore _me_ , Mangle, who's every bit as important as the rest of them?" Balloon Girl points out,

"You're pretty mean to them, Aunt Mangle." Mangle glares at her, and then she grins slyly,

"Candy, Cindy, JJ..." She says to them, "I think it's high time we give Salvagio a nice present for his birthday!"

"But, Aunt Mangle!" the female Kitten, named Cindy, gasps, "Have you forgotten? We're not invited!"

"Well, we'll just invite ourselves..." Mangle replies, "I've got me a plan, so, listen closely..." her nephews and niece lean in towards her as Mangle whispers inaudibly to them, and the screen fades to black.

-DRAMATIC FADE OUT-


	2. Mangle Kidnap Salvagio

The screen fades back to show Toy Golden Freddy, Toy Springtrap, Salvagio, and Puppet sitting at the table, their plates each having a slice of pizza and cake on them, and they all have eager smiles on their faces. Toy Golden Freddy takes out his microphone and Toy Springtrap takes out his guitar, and Toy Golden Freddy begins to sing the official Fazbear & Friends birthday song, which you were lucky not to have heard until now:

 _Oh, we hope you're having a good time here,_

 _with your friends and family near_

 _so, take a bite, 'cause it's your birthday_

 _today!_

Salvagio, who's wiping a tear from her eye, and The Puppet clap appreciatively while you search for a barf bag. Salvagio sniffs,

"You guys are the best!" and you think to yourself, _You guys are the worst._ They proceed to garble down the food; The Puppet picks up his pizza and attempts to shove it all into his mouth at once. The pizza, however, just rubs on his painted mouth, leaving behind some tomato sauce. The Puppet puts down the pizza slice, and pushes his plate away towards Salvagio, who gladly takes it. For once, you laugh.

The scene shows the characters eating more and more pizza and cake, and the puppet-looking on somewhat jealously. Finally, the characters are shown with comically large balloon bellies, leaning back in their chairs, moaning and burping.

"Since we're all finished, Salvagio," The Puppet proposes, "Why don't you open up your presents now?" Salvagio excitedly sits up,

"Oh, boy! I'd sure like to! But, who's present do I open up first?" he says. Balloon Girl scoots her chair closer to hir,

"Yo, Salvagio!" he chuckles, "I forgot to buy you a present, but, would you accept a kiss from me instead?" She puckers her lips. His face burning red, Salvagio slaps Balloon Girl's face so hard she falls to the floor; Balloon Girl gets up, rubbing her cheek, but, she's still smiling. The Golden Freddy scolds Salvagio,

"Now, now, Our creator (Amber and Susan) have no fighting in this pizzeria, got it?" Salvagio and Balloon Girl nod. Salvagio goes back to his seat and picks up a birthday card,

 _"Oh!"_ he squeals, "This is so nice of you guys," Salvagio then reads aloud, " _To our dearest friend in the whole wide world, the pizzeria would be empty without you, Happy Birthday... Love: Toy Golden Freddy, Toy Springtrap, Balloon Girl, and The Puppet!"_ Tearing up again, Salvagio hugs all of his friends, crying, "Thank you!" repeatedly, and you feel a little warm inside. Salvagio then drags the box from The Puppet closer to his, and he rips off the paper.

Salvagio parts the lids of the box and pulls out a red,white and green sweater. He hugs it tightly with little cartoony hearts spurting from his body, "I _love_ it! Thank you so much, The Puppet!" He said,

"You're very welcome," The Puppetuppet replies. Snickering can be heard offscreen; Toy Golden Freddy and the others gasp while the camera pans over to Mangle and her nephew and nieces, with that stock dramatic music blaring in the background.

"So, it's The Italian Bunny's birthday today, isn't it?" Mangle sneers. Salvagio stands up, pointing at Mangle, and asks in a rude tone of voice,

"What do you want?" Full- Body Mangle and her nephews and niece cackle, and Mangle answers,

"Why, we only wanted to give you a gift to celebrate this fine day!"

"You weren't invited, Mangle," Toy Golden Freddy points out. Mangle screams and begins stomping her feet,

 _"Argh! Don't take me for a fool, Fazbear!"_ Her nephew, presumably named Cindy, adds,

"Yeah, we know! But, you're acting like it's a crime that we showed up!" The others look at each other nervously. Toy Springtrap then asks,

"So, like, where's your present for Salvagio, dudette?"

"He'll have to come closer to get it!" Candy states. Salvagio looks at his friends, and starts to cautiously walk over to Mangle and her relatives. He looks up at Mangle expectantly and puts on a nervous smile. Suddenly, Mangle and her minions grab Salvagio and pick his up, beginning to carry his out the door.

 _"Not cool, dude!" Toy Springtrap_ screams as he, Toy Golden Freddy, Balloon Girl, and The Puppet begin to chase after them. We are shown the outside of the pizzeria again, this time, everything is animated like the inside, which raises a lot of questions, when you think about it. Mangle and his goons carry the screaming Salvagio to a generic looking pirate ship located in the back of the building, which also raises more questions, like: Since when was there a pirate ship in the back?

Anyway, Mangle and her crew hop aboard the ship and tie Salvagio up on the deck. Before Toy Golden Freddy and the others can reach them, Mangle takes the helm, and... the pirate ship begins to fly? Still laughing evilly, Mangle and her crew steer the boat away from the pizzeria into the night sky. Toy Golden Freddy, Balloon Girl, Toy Springtrap, and The Puppet look on despairingly as the ship soars farther and farther away, until it can't be seen anymore.

Toy Springtrap sits on the parking lot, putting his hands to his head as a sappy piano plays,

"Man, we messed up _bad!_ " he sighs, "Who know's what they'll do to Salvagio?" Toy Golden Freddy shakes his head, saying wistfully,

"If only there were something we could do..." Everyone's silent for a few moments, and then, The Puppet perks up his head and exclaims,

"We _could_ do something!" he runs back inside the pizzeria, much to the confusion of Toy Golden Freddy, Toy Springtrap and Balloon Girl. The Puppet runs back out carrying two slices of pizza that are glowing a heavenly golden color in the night; The Puppet holds them up proudly, saying excitedly, "These are the _new_ Ultra-Decked Out Fazbear & Friends' Pizzas! They've got everything you could ever want in a pizza: mushrooms, anchovies, onions, and even _pineapple_ if you want!"

"That's great," Toy Golden Freddy snarks, "How are they supposed to help?"

"Yeah, The Puppet," Balloon Girl agrees, "I'm totally stuffed to the _max!"_ The Puppet explains in a serious tone,

"You don't understand! This is a _special_ kind of pizza, if you want to save Salvagio, you have to take a bite and let the power flow through you!"

"Power?" Toy Golden Freddy, Toy Springtrap and Balloon Girl ask incredulously. They hesitantly take the slices from The Puppet. The three of them take a bite of the pizzas, and their bodies instantly start to glow,

"Eat the rest of the pizza!" The Puppet orders them, "That way you'll have your powers longer!" Toy Golden Freddy, Toy Springtrap and Balloon Girl shove the rest of their slices down their mouths, and their bodies glow even more until all of their fur has been colored with glowing gold in the most random, but, accidental shout out to _Dragon Ball Z Kai_ ever, before that show even aired in America, no less!

Toy Springtrap and Balloon Girl look at their bodies in shock,

"We-we're _golden!" Balloon Girl_ gasps. They jump, only to stay in the air.

"Super powers? This rocks!" Toy Golden Freddy cheers, "Let's go save Salvagio!" Toy Springtrap, Toy Golden Freddy and Balloon Girl pick up The Puppet and begin to fly in the direction where the pirate ship had gone, in either the stupidest or the awesomest pizza commercial ever conceived.

-DRAMATIC FADEOUT-

* * *

 **Author Note: Full- Body Mangle, Cindy and Candy are act this because of Amber and Susan mess up their program and Mangle, Cindy and Candy have to be out of order Animationics**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

The screen fades back to show a towering land mass in the shape of a fox skull in the middle of some ocean; Mangle's ship is on the shore, and a thunderstorm just happens to be raging, with bolts of lightning and cracks of thunder pushing the point home that the island is super _scary!_ The camera zooms closer to the gaping mouth of the fox head, and Mangle, her minions, and the still tied up Salvagio can be seen inside.

"Let me go, you jerks!" Salvagio screams, "What do you want with me?!"

"You'd make a perfect addition to Aunt Mangle's pirate crew!" Candy sneers.

"But, why?" Mangle groans,

"Because you're a feisty one," Foxy replies. The crew carry Salvagio up some stairs to an area filled with treasure chests and mountainous piles of gold and jewels, almost drowning the room in gold with splashes of other bright colors, by now you've become sick of the color gold. The crew throw Salvagio onto the ground; Mangle and her minions stare her down, "All this wealth and more will be shared with you if you become a part of me pirate crew!" Mangle declares, waving her hand around the room.

Salvagio briefly attempts to squirm out of the rope, and he retorts with rage,

"I never cared about money! Let me go, before my friends come here!" Mangle and her relatives laugh once more, and Salvagio hangs down her head in defeat. The scene shifts to show the glowing golden Toy Golden Freddy,Toy Springtrap and Balloon Girl, who was carrying The Puppet in their arms, flying over the ocean water heading towards the fox skull island. Their fur begins to flicker back and forth between the glowing gold and their regular fur,

"Oh, _no,_ the pizza's digesting!" Toy Golden Freddy cries,

"We need to kick it up a notch!" Balloon Girl says, and the two fly faster. Meanwhile, Candy, the nephew with the bag over his head, puts an eyepatch over Salvagio's eye,

"Is it time for the initiation?" he asks his aunt timidly.

"You bet, me boy! I think what this lass needs is a taste of what's it's like to be a pirate, let's take him back to the Jolly Rose!" Salvagio doesn't attempt to resist when they pick her back up and begin to leave the room, he'd apparently given up all hope. They all stop when they hear screaming in the distance. Suddenly, the golden Toy Golden Freddy, Toy Springtrap and Balloon Girl, along with The Puppet, burst through one of the eyes of the land mass.

They stand in front of Foxy and his minions proudly, and the glowing gold fades away from their bodies completely. Mangle and her goons stare at the four in shock,

"How did you find this place?" Mangle gasps,

"It doesn't matter," Toy Golden Freddy replies, "Now, give us back Salvagio!"

"My heroes..." Salvagio sighs with a dreamy expression on his face. Mangle and her minions look down solemnly,

"Davy Jones! All we wanted was to be invited to his stinking birthday party!" Candy grunts,

"And since we weren't," Cindy adds, "We decided to invite Salvagio to our crew to get back at you..." Toy Golden Freddy and Toy Springtrap fold their arms,

"We would have if you weren't jerks all the time!" Toy Golden Freddy points out. Following some silence, Mangle unties Salvagio, who rushes back to his friends,

"I suppose I wasn't thinking clearly," Mangle chuckles.

"Well, even if you don't like us, there's nothing wrong with being more _polite," Toy Springtrap_ points out, dropping the episode's aesop with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer. Mangle and her minions look back up,

"We-we're sorry," Mangle apologizes, and you wince a little.

"That's the first step in making amends," The Puppet says optimistically. Salvagio, who appears to have already gotten over the trauma of being kidnapped, suggests,

"The night's still young, let's all go back to the pizzeria and have some fun together!" the others cheer in agreement, and they get back on the pirate ship, which takes off into the night sky. You think, _Yeah, have some fun with me!_ The scene shifts once back to the show stage, where Toy Golden Freddy, Toy Springtrap, Balloon Girl and Salvagio return to their spots, Mangle returns to the Pirate Cove, and The Puppet crawls back into his box.

The line of sparkles sweeps across the screen, returning everything back to live-action. The camera pans out to the outside of the pizzeria, where the sun is beginning to rise and small packs of families begin to walk towards the building. You think, _Let's hope they don't smell the rotting corpse of the night guard who was killed a few hours ago..._

 _VOICES:_

Toy Golden Freddy Fazbear: Shulk Witwitcky

Toy Springtrap the Rabbit: Mike Schmidt

Full- Body Mangle: Madison Star

Foxy: Clancy Brown

The Puppet: Mario Mario Star

Candy, and Balloon Girl: Susan Star

Cindy The Cat: Jeremy Fitzgerald

 **Um, what did you think? In my opinion, Mangle was the best part. That was only the first half of the pilot, there's another eleven minute one that would've gone after the commercial break. I'm not sure where that one is, you'd think the other half would be attached to the first half! Uh, I think I'll ask around and see if someone has a copy of the second half. If you want, I'll show it to you, too. I completely understand if you're burned out, I'm just collecting this and other Fazbear's memorabilia for my own amusement. Heh, I'm such a sucker for Springtrap and Fazbear merchandise and other stuff like that.**

 **I know what you must be thinking:** _ **Man, this guy's nuts! With his position and the things he's seen, why is he fanboying over rare and expensive merchandise about them?**_ **I just can't help it, I'll always be a Freddy fan until the day I die!**


End file.
